


After All These Years

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [66]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Blood, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For twenty-five years, Oikawa had always been at Iwaizumi's side.  All it took was one battle for him to suddenly be gone.  Five years later, Iwaizumi finally led the army to the demon's stronghold and prepared to face the demon king himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SASO 2016 BR1 Iwaizumi/Oikawa Final Haikyuu!! Quest Animation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221374) by Miyukitty. 



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 6: Remixes.

For as long as he could remember, Iwaizumi couldn't imagine a world without Oikawa. They had been together since the day they were born, their parents leaving them together under the care of Iwaizumi's grandmother until they were old enough to join the rest of their siblings working in the fields.

The day he turned thirteen, Iwaizumi left the farm to join the Guard, and Oikawa joined right alongside him. They climbed through the ranks together, always sharing a room in the barracks, and at some point, their friendship developed into something else. Their situations changed, but for over twenty years they had always been by the other's side.

Everything changed the day the army was caught off guard by the strength of the demon horde, and they were separated in battle. Iwaizumi fought desperately, trying to make it across the field to where Oikawa was locked in his own battle, but he was too late. He looked up during a brief lull in the fighting just in time to see an arrow slip past Oikawa's shield and bury itself in his side. Oikawa fell, and Iwaizumi was forced to turn his attention back to the demon horde that continued to press in around him.

After the battle, he picked his way across the corpse-strewn battlefield to where he had last seen Oikawa. The wound would have been fatal, but even though he searched for hours, all he found was Oikawa's bloodied shield. He pressed his lips to the cold metal, the metallic tang of steel and leather filling his mouth.

For twenty-five years, Oikawa had been at his side. In an afternoon, he was gone.

Five years later, Iwaizumi had risen to become the strongest knight in the army, and he led them on their final push through to the demon's stronghold. The demon king was waiting for them when they made it through the last mountain pass, cloaked in flowing shadows and flames.

Iwaizumi stepped forward, raising his sword in challenge, and the demon king's cloak fell away.

"You're late, Iwa-chan," Oikawa sang.

"You should have died."

"Did Iwa-chan really think I'd die so easily?" Oikawa said in the same sing-song voice. Then, more seriously, "I knew you'd come."

He advanced until the point of Iwaizumi's sword pressed into his stomach, his arms outstretched and his own sword still at his side. "Save me, Iwa-chan," he whispered.

It should have been easy, but as Iwaizumi thrust forward as he had done countless times before, his arm buckled behind him. Oikawa was unarmored, but Iwaizumi may as well have been trying to thrust through an iron wall. There were tears in his eyes as Oikawa drew him into a kiss, and when their lips met, he felt the sudden give of his sword penetrating flesh as the demon king threw himself onto its point.

"No," he whispered, pulling back in horror, but Oikawa gave his best, most carefree smile, wiped away the knight's tears, and pulled him close once more, twisting the sword deeper. Iwaizumi felt blood running over his fingers, tasted it as it welled up in Oikawa's mouth and spilled into his own. It tasted just as he remembered, hot, and salty, and metallic.

To have Oikawa pressed close to him once more and Oikawa's blood hot on his skin felt like something from a dream, but it was only a cruel mockery of what should have been. Far too soon Oikawa's hold slackened, and he fell, landing in an ungainly tangle of limbs at Iwaizumi's feet and looking up at him with dead, sightless eyes.

Iwaizumi's sword slipped from his numb fingers as raucous cheering erupted from the gathered army.

For five years, he had believed Oikawa had died on the battlefield by the city gate. Now, he could only wish that had been the case.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
